Tanto como duren nuestras vidas
by Megara Cromwell Hale
Summary: Bella ama profundamente a Edward, pero él esta a punto de casarse con otra. La única manera que encuentra Bella para permanecer junto a su amor es abriendo su corazón. HUMANOS. (frases del libro Amanecer)


TANTO COMO DUREN NUESTRAS VIDAS

Estaba completamente y ciegamente enamorada de Edward Cullen, y estaba 100% segura, que él lo estaba de mí, solo había un problema y tenía nombre: TANIA.

Tania era su prometida, aunque él no la amaba, solo estaba con ella por sus padres; ellos se la presentaron con ese fin, y mi amor siente que les debe mucho y que lo mínimo que podría hacer por ellos es casarse con la mujer que ellos le propusieron por más que no la quiera.

Yo estaba bastante decidida en hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para no dejarlo ir y luchar por él, al fin y al cabo el era el amor de mi vida y no iba a perderlo así como así. Se me ocurrieron muchos planes desquiciados para que huyamos juntos, pero no creo que huir sea la solución, él no tiene porque alejarse de su familia y de su hermana, y yo no pienso alejarme de mi padre.

Sabía que para lograr desatar a Edward de esa mujer ambiciosa solo podía empezar por el principio, ir a hablar con Esme y Carlisle, los padres de él. No quería perder más tiempo así que me dirigí a mi camioneta rumbo a la casa de los Cullen.

- Hola, soy Isabella Swan. ¿Usted es Esme cierto? – me presente frente a la mujer que me abrió la puerta, era bajita y delgada de cabellos cobrizos y ojos café con cara en forma de corazón.

- Sí, soy la misma. – Me saludo simpáticamente extendiéndome la mano - ¿puedo saber que se le ofrece y como me conoce?

- soy amiga de Edward, y vengo a hablarle sobre él – le dije tímidamente, pero sabía que tenía que tomar coraje para hablar con ellos.

- ¿él se encuentra bien? – pregunto temerosa.

- oh sí, claro es sobre su prometida en realidad. – le aclare para que no se asustara.

- pasa. – me ofreció corriéndose a un lado para darme lugar a entrar, yo tome aire y entre decidida. - ¿quieres café?

- no gracias. – le dije sentándome en el sillón que me había señalado.

- de acuerdo, entonces dime en que puedo servirte. – dijo sin dar rodeos.

- es difícil esta situación para mí – le confié.- el decidirme a venir acá a hablar con usted no fue nada fácil, pero tengo que hacerlo porque si no voy a arrepentirme toda la eternidad.

- tranquila muchacha – debí de estar nerviosa porque Esme se acerco a mí y me tomo la mano para que continúe hablando. – Cuéntame lo que tienes que decirme- ella era tan dulce y maternal que eso me relajaba para poder hablar con mas fluidez.

- Edward y yo estamos enamorados. – lo solté de una vez sin pensarlo dos veces para no darme tiempo a huir de allí. – solo le pido que me deje terminar toda la historia y usted después hace lo que quiera, pero por favor déjeme terminar con todo lo que tengo que decirle.

- está bien, cuéntamelo todo.- me pidió intrigada, por supuesto que lo que le dije la tomo por sorpresa.

- nos conocimos cuando íbamos al instituto, en el último año de secundaria antes de graduarnos; compartíamos muchas clases, pero éramos compañeros de banco en la clase de biología, es ahí donde comenzó todo. – tome mas aire para poder seguir hablando, ya no podía volver atrás debía contarle todo. – un día el profesor nos envió a realizar un trabajo de investigación en equipo, por eso comenzamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y a conocernos más, mientras más nos conocíamos, mas nos gustábamos. Llegamos a enamorarnos profundamente, cuando terminamos el instituto e iniciamos la universidad continuábamos saliendo, él iba a presentarme a su familia, pero unos días antes ustedes le presentaron a Tania, con el objetivo de que ella fuera su esposa. – no pude hablar más y me quebré, comencé a llorar desconsoladamente al decir aquellas palabras tan tortuosas para mí.

- por favor mi niña, tranquila, necesito que termines de contarme la historia. – me consoló la mamá de Edward.

- lo siento – me disculpe una vez que pude reponerme para continuar. – él estaba muy dolido, él no la quería, el me amaba a mí, pero no se atrevía a contarles a ustedes porque valoraba y valora mucho todo lo que hicieron por él, se sentía en deuda y creyó que la mejor manera de pagarles era aceptando como esposa a la mujer que ustedes quisieron para él. – iba a continuar contándole todos los locos planes que habían pasado por mi mente y como me decidí a venir, pero ella me interrumpió.

- no sabes cómo lamento todo esto – sonaba muy dolida. – jamás creí que Edward estaba enamorado de alguien más, el nunca nos conto que estaba saliendo con alguien, si hubiera sido así no le hubiéramos presentado a Tania, solo queríamos, queremos que él sea feliz; Carlisle y yo creíamos que él estaba solo y que necesitaba pareja, por eso decidimos presentarles a la hija de nuestros amigos de Denali. Quiero pedirte disculpas especialmente a ti, habrás sufrido mucho con todo esto.

- no se imagina cuanto – le confesé entre lagrimas.

- por supuesto que no nos vamos a oponer a que nuestro hijo rompa el compromiso con Tania. – Me dijo con una sonrisa – queremos que sea feliz, y si tu eres su felicidad, bienvenida a nuestra familia Isabella.

- gracias – fue lo único que atine a decir mientras Esme me abrazaba.

3 AÑOS DESPUES.

- No dejes que me caiga papá – susurre y Charlie me coloco la mano sobre su brazo y la sujero allí con firmeza.

Ahora solo podía distinguir el rostro de Edward, que llenó mi visión e inundo mi mente. Sus ojos brillaban como la mantequilla derretida, en todo su esplendor dorado, y su rostro perfecto parecía casi severo con la profundidad de la emoción. Y entonces, cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, turbada, rompió en una sonrisa de júbilo que quitaba el aliento.

La marcha era tan lenta que luche para acompasar los pasos a su ritmo. Menos mal que el pasillo era muy corto. Hasta que por último, al fin, llegue allí. Edward extendió su mano y Charlie tomo la mía y en un símbolo tan ambiguo como el mundo, la coloco sobre la de Edward. Yo roce el frio milagro de su piel y me sentí en casa.

Hicimos los votos sencillos con las palabras tradicionales, solo hicimos un cambio en la frase "hasta que la muerte nos separe" por una más apropiada: "TANTO COMO DUREN NUESTRAS VIDAS".

- Sí, quiero. – afirme segura.

-Sí, quiero- juro Edward.


End file.
